


Memories of a Nephil

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/F, F/M, Giving Birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had this story stuck in my head for almost a year now and I've been trying to write it down since then... It's a Supernatural fanfiction. It's written as journal entries and the pieces(moments?) aren't written in chronological order. I can't really give more details without giving spoilers... I will try to post a chapter every weekend. Um... this is my first fic so comments are welcomed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**December 1st 2014**

I suppose I’ve got to write this down. It’s been so long. The memories are so fuzzy. What came first? I can’t remember the order. I guess I should start with this.

I remember my mother, hiding me under the only bed we had, telling me to keep quiet. I remember the fear. Not mine. Hers. How scared she looked. I remember the smell of sulfur. It was everywhere, in the air, on my clothes, my hair, the bedsheets. I remember my short, shallow breaths as I kept as still as I could, as quiet as I could. I remember shaking, asking myself when she would come back.

And then I heard her screams. I’d never heard anything like it. They are scarred into my memory. I rushed out of the room to go find her, even if she’d told me not to move. I remember the blood, everywhere. The smell, even worse than the sulfur. And their faces. The way they looked at me. These people with scary faces. And I knew, the second I saw them, that it was me they were looking for. I remember wanting to scream, to run as fast and as far as I could. And then the bright, white light. These voices, telling me it was all going to be alright. And then nothing.

 

**December 2nd 2014**

I’m trying to write an entry a day, because the more time passes, the more I forget.

It was a summer night. I know it was during my first months back on Earth. I was trying to figure out how to take a bath. I’d never had to in Heaven for I would never get dirty. I was standing, naked, in the tub when he appeared out of nowhere. I screamed bloody murder and tried to cover myself the best I could out of reflex. And he just smiled at me.

“I may not know much about human customs.” I said with a frown. “But I am pretty certain it is not appropriate to interrupt someone else’s bath.”

He chuckled, resulting in me giving him a confused look. “My apology, darling.” I didn’t understand why he seemed to have trouble not to look anywhere else but at my face. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your…” He seemed amused somehow, too. “...bath. Would you rather I go wait in the other room?”

I nodded, still frowning. “I think I would, yes.”

He nodded as well and went into the next room, chuckling and shaking his head. As soon as I thought I’d finished my bath, I got dressed and joined him at my small kitchen table. I smiled when I noticed he had made some tea. I remember thinking it was… nice… of him.

“I am sorry I screamed.” I looked down in embarrassment. “I am not used to seeing your true face and you surprised me…”

“It’s alright, darling.” He poured some tea for the both of us, serving me first. He always did. “I should have knocked at the door instead of just barging in.” He smiled reassuringly and sat back across from me.

I smiled back and sipped my tea, feeling a little better. “Is this about the artefact again? Do you have more information about its location?” I figured it was what his visit was about. It’s all we ever talked about, the only reason why he ever visited.

He shook his head, his smile fading a little. I remember asking myself if I had said something bad. “No information.” He fumbled a little with the chipped cup he was holding, avoiding my eyes like he was uncomfortable or something. “That’s not what I came to talk about.”

My frown deepened again. “Then what is it?” The way he was acting just reinforced my idea that I had done something wrong. “Is something wrong? Did something happened?”

He looked back up with that grin of his. “Not at all, love.” It was almost as if he was trying to reassure me. “I just wanted to see you… How you were doing.”

And I believed him. We talked almost all night long. About nothing and everything. It was almost as if he had taken an interest in me, almost like he didn’t just need me anymore. I learned more about him that night that I had in all the time I had known him. We actually talked like two ordinary people… Almost like… Friends. For the first time in months, I felt like, for a second, I could see behind his mask. And I guess this is where it all started.

 

**December 5th 2014**

I haven’t written an entry in three days now. I don’t even have a good reason. I was lazy? I didn’t know what to write? I still don’t… The happy memories? The bad ones? The ones I wish I didn’t remember at all?  I guess there’s always Heaven.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

I was hiding, covering my mouth in an attempt to muffle my giggles. It was Sama’s turn to count and look for me. The other fledglings didn’t really like that game, they thought it was weird. I could hear him giggling too as he looked in all our usual hiding places. But I had chosen another one, a new one, so I was sure he wouldn’t find me.

“Aha!” I jumped a little when his face appeared over the log I was hiding behind. “I found you! It is your turn to count!” The fledgling smiled in triumph and I came out of my hiding spot.

“You are getting better, Sama.” I grinned. “Almost better than me.” We walked back to our ‘counting tree’.

He stuck out his tongue at me. “I am already better than you!”

I chuckled. “Right…” and faced the tree to get ready to count

“Why do you always shorten my name?” he asked, tilting his head.

I just shrugged. “I do not know… Because it takes less time to say it?” It was something I had learned from my mother. Of course, I didn’t know that back then. I still believed I was an angel.

Samandriel nodded. “Alright, start counting so I can hide.” He smiled and I smiled right back at him.

I closed my eyes and started counting. Just as I was about to start looking for him, another fledgling walked into the garden. She had red hair and was a little older than Sama and me. Her name was Anna.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a disapproving tone. “Younger fledglings are not supposed to be in the garden.”

“I-I… W-we were j-just playing.” I stuttered. I didn’t know what to say, she was a bit intimidating. There was something in her eyes when she looked at me… Almost like disgust…

“We were only playing, Anna.” Samandriel intervened before she could reply. “Joshua allowed us to be here.”

She narrowed her eyes at us. “I will go ask him myself. I do not trust abominations.” That was directed at me. That’s what the angels and some older fledglings called me. Abomination. I didn’t even know why.

“Now, now, Anna. That is not really nice of you.” I turned my head to see who had talked and smiled when I recognised Joshua. “Akele is one of us. I do not want to hear that word from you again, understood?” She nodded, looking down in shame. Samandriel took my hand to reassure me. “And they are telling the truth. I did give them permission to play in the garden. Now, go. Raphael must be wondering where you are.”

And with that, she left the garden. She never bothered me again, Joshua had made sure of that. But it didn’t stop the others from treating me differently, from looking at me like I was _wrong_ , from calling me an abomination behind my back. It seemed like even in Heaven, I didn’t belong.


	2. Three not so bad moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, lots of stuff happened this weekend and I wasn't really feeling like writing... Anyway, here's part two. I know it's a bit short but I hope you like it... Oh and I wanted to precise that, even tho Kelly (Akele) is writing these entries in 2014, the story she's telling is happening during the Renaissance.

**December 6th 2014**

 

“Uncle Balthy, where do fledglings come from?”

 

I was sitting indian style in front Balthazar as he groomed my wings. It was a little after my first molt and it had been Hell. Well… not literally…

 

“Well…” He seemed to hesitate for a second. “You see, Akele… When two angels like eachother, they start courting. That’s long and complicated… Too complicated, if you want my opinion…” I turned around to give him a confused look and he shook his head. “Anyway… When mating season comes, one of them builds a nest and if the other accepts it, they mate in it.” I sighed, exasperated. “What?”

 

“I did not mean those fledglings! The other ones!”

 

“Oh… Hmm… It is God who creates them.” He was hesitating again.

 

I frowned. “Does that mean he made me, too?”

 

“Mhmm” He removed a dead feather from my right wing and I sighed in relief because it was getting really itchy.

 

I tilted my head, confused again. “Then why do the others treat me differently? If God made me, too, then we are all the same, right?”

 

Balthazar sighed and I learned later that he agreed with me on that. “There are always going to be people who will treat you differently, Akele… Who will disapprove… You have to learn not to let them bring you down.”

 

**December 7th 2014**

 

I remember one night when I woke up, screaming because of a nightmare. My mother immediately woke up and asked me what was wrong as she wrapped her arms around me. I don’t remember what that nightmare was but I know I was crying and shaking in her arms. I remember her smell though, sweet and reassuring, like a mother should be. I told her my bad dream as she sat up and pulled me in her lap. She told me I was safe with her and that everything was going to be alright. She started singing her lullaby softly and gently rocked me back and forth. I felt safe in her arms and in a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

 

“Sleep, my angel.

It’s time to say goodnight.

And when the sun rises tomorrow,

I will be by your side.

Sleep, my angel.

It’s time to say goodnight.

And when the sun shines tomorrow,

I will be by your side.”

 

**December 8th 2014**

 

I remember yelling.

 

“You fucking asshole! You lied!” What did he lie about again? Ah, yes. “You promised you wouldn’t make anymore deals!”

 

“I did no such thing!” He yelled back at me, his eyes flashing dark red for a second. “I never promised anything!”

 

“The angels were right!” I took a step towards him, clenching my fists in anger. “All you demons do is lie and betray!”

 

“Don’t bring the angels into this!” He growled, his demon eyes showing for good this time.

 

“Or what?!” I spat, flaring my wings.

 

He responded with a growl pinned me to the wall. I gasped in shock, my body tensing as he leaned close to my ear and whispered. “I love it when you yell.” My eyes widened. Part of me was scared but there was this sensation in the pit of my stomach, something I had only felt a few times before. Was I? No… Oh dear... He sniffed the air and chuckled darkly, sending shivers down my spine. “My, my…” He grinned devilishly. “What a naughty little girl do we have here… Do you like when I get rough?” I swallowed hard, giving a small nod in reply.

 

With a smirk, he bit my neck and sucked on that spot, making me whimper his name. His smirk only grew bigger and he pressed his body against mine. I squirmed against him and he pulled back, only to kiss my lips with a bruising force. I kissed back, moaning into his mouth as I felt his growing hardness against my thigh. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him to get some friction. He groaned into the kiss, gripping me tighter.

 

He started kissing down my neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. He shoved my dress down my shoulders to free my breasts and I moaned as his lips latched to one of my nipples. “Crowley…” He kept grinding harder and harder against my core and shifted a little so he was now holding my ass with only one hand as the other one started playing with my neglected nipple. I was all moans and whimpers, and with a snap of his fingers, all of our clothes were gone.

 

Crowley’s lips were back onto mine as he slid his tip against my wet folds and I moaned his name loudly, bucking my hips in hopes of getting more of him. “Yes, poppet?” He purred, teasing my clit with his cock.

 

“Please, Crowley...” I whined, desperately thrusting my hips to get some more friction.

 

“Please what, darling?” He grinned.

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy!” And it was all it took for him to slam into me, making me scream and throw my head back against the wall. He only gave me a few second to adjust to his size before he set a rough pace, shifting a bit so he was ramming into my sweet spot over and over again. “Fuck, Daddy, fuck, fuck, fuck…” I kept moaning again and again as he fucked me into the wall.

 

“Fuck, poppet… So tight…” I could hear him groan next to my ear. “So perfect, Akele…” He bit and sucked onto my neck, marking me as his and I loved it.

 

I could feel myself grow closer and closer to the edge and I knew from the feeling of his cock twitching inside me that he was too. “Fuck, Daddy…” I whined. “I’m…”

 

He pulled away from my neck and whispered in my ear. “Cum for me, poppet. Cum for Daddy.” It was all it took to send me over the edge and I screamed his name as my walls clashed violently around him. One more thrust and he was joining me, moaning my name as he rode out both our orgasms.

 

His hips eventually slowed down and he transported us onto my bed, all cleaned up, where he wrapped his arms around me. I was panting heavily as I snuggled close to him. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed happily, closing my eyes. “I love you, Crowley.” I whispered.

  
And just as he thought I had fallen asleep, he whispered, “I love you, too, Akele.”


	3. (Very very) Short part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny thing I wrote while I'm struggling with this fricking writer's block.. please forgive me for taking so long.. You can try to figure out where Kelly is and who it is she misses so much if you want.

**December 9th 2014**

This sucks.

 

**December 10th 2014**

I don’t like this place.

 

**December 11th 2014**

It’s so lonely here. They say you’re never really alone here but it’s a lie. It’s all fake, none of it is real. Peace and retirement my ass…

 

**December 12th 2014**

I don’t think I can take much out this anymore. I keep praying for someone to let me out but all I get back is silence. For the first time, I feel truly alone. I miss him. God, I miss him so bad… All that’s left are the memories, floating around this place. I tried telling myself it hadn’t been all for nothing but I’m not sure anymore. They say you’ll be happy forever here… Lies. I’m not happy… I just hurt. Fuck it hurts so much. I just want it to be over. Someone please let me out.


	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back! Yay!!!! So this entire chapter is set in Heaven. I hope you like it.

**December 13th 2014**

 I remember feeling lost and confused. I was surrounded by bright white light and I could feel two arms holding me protectively. I could hear the sounds of wings flapping but the light was too bright for me to see anything.

 

**December 14th 2014**

 I had ran into the garden, tears streaming down my face, and into Joshua. “What is the rush, little one?” he asked, chuckling, but he frowned when he saw I was crying. “Now, now…” He gently picked me up. “What happened?” he asked softly.

 “I…” I sniffled. “The the other fledglings, they…” I sobbed and he gently wiped my tears. “They would not let me play with them and they called me an… ab-abomination…”

 Joshua’s frowned deepened. “Do not listen to them, little one.” I buried my face in his chest. “I will go talk to them myself, bullying is will not be tolerated.” he said firmly and I sobbed a small ‘thank you’. “Shh it is alright, little one.” he said softly, rubbing my back. “You know that you can always come here if you need need me, don’t you?” he asked and I nodded in response.

 

**December 15th 2014**

 I ducked right in time to avoid the blow and felt the blade grazing the top of my head. I quickly swiped my sword at Balthazar’s leg but he stepped back, avoiding it. “Oh, come on!” I groaned, standing up, only to see the angel grinning at me.

 “You have to be faster, love, if you want to hit me one day.” he chuckled and hit my right shoulder, making me yelp. “Faster.” he repeated, delivering a series of quick blows I barely managed to block.

I riposted by swinging at his head but he easily blocked my blade. “This. Is Pointless.” I mumbled, punctuating each syllable with another blow, which he all blocked. “I need a break.” I panted, wiping my forehead. “We have been practicing for hours, now…”

 Balthy chuckled. “Alright, love.” he accepted and grabbed my sword, putting it on the rack with his. “You have made some progress.” he said with a proud grin.

 “I do not feel like I have…” I sighed. “You have been training me for months and I have only managed to hit you a few times.”

 “But you are getting faster and more confident and you block my blows more often.” He patted my shoulder and I gave a small smile. “That is progress to me. Now, show me the progress you have made in flying.” he said. I took a deep breath and nodded. I unfolded my silver wings and started moving them, faster and faster until I lifted off the ground. I went up a few feet, then stabilised the best I could, furrowing my brows in concentration. Soon, Balthazar joined me, that same grin on his face. “Good! Let’s see if you can keep up, now.” he wiggled his eyebrows and started flying away.

 I flew after him and I had almost reached him when he started going faster. “Wait up!” I called out, but he just kept going faster. Soon, my muscles had started burning but Balthy wasn’t stopping, so I kept going. He eventually stopped and when I reached him, I was panting heavily and my muscles were killing me.

 “Not bad.” he grinned proudly and I grinned back at him.

 

 


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally done yay! I was going through so much shit and I just didn’t feel like writing.. And then I got a job.. Anyway.. There it is.

**December 19th 2014  
**

“You are what?” Crowley asked, blinking in disbelief.

“I’m…” I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. “I’m pregnant.” I repeated in a whisper. I heard him shift from a foot to the other in front of me, and clear his throat.

“I see…” he murmured and I peeked an eye open to see his expression, but I was unable to decipher it. “That’s great news.” He said a moment later, smiling. I hadn’t noticed, at the time, that his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You really think so?” I asked with a bright smile and practically jumped into his arms. I hugged him tight and he held me close as I was overfilled with joy.

“Of course.” Crowley nodded pulling back. “I have to go take care of something.” he said with a soft expression.

“But…” I pouted.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll be back in a tick.” I nodded slowly, sighing, and the next second, he was gone.

**December 20th 2014**

Five days till Christmas. I think… They don’t really celebrate it here. Well, some do, I guess… Not that I get to see many people…

Let’s go with the last memory that came by…

“Please put the gun down.” I said to the – way too tall – stranger. Of course, it wouldn’t kill me but a bullet in the chest would certainly not be pleasant.

“Give us a good reason.” The slightly smaller one replied. He had his gun pointed at me, too.

“Yeah.” The giant added. ”You appeared out of nowhere. What are you?” he tilted his head slightly. “Angel? Demon?.” I rolled my eyes at that.

“Talk.” the other one practically barked.

“Neither.” I resisted the urge to spit at them. “I’m a Nephil, Hunter.” I narrowed my eyes at them as I said the last word. “And I’ve given you no reason to threaten me. For all I know, you could be the ones who got me here.”

“Wait…” Gigantor lowered his gun slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. “You mean, you don’t know how you got here?” he asked.

I gave him a bitchface. “No?” You could practically hear the ‘duh’.

The shorter one, with dirty blond hair and green eyes, just tightened his grip on his weapon. “Don’t listen to her, Sammy, she could be lying.” Wow, such trust.

I turned my gaze to… um… Sammy, who was pursing his lips. “I don’t know, Dean.” he said, looking at him, hesitation clear in his voice now.

“Helloooo.” I waved at them. “Still here. Literally right in front of you.”

The… Dean inhaled sharply, glaring at me. “How do we know you’re not lying?” he asked.

“Cause I have no reason to?” I shrugged and he huffed.

“What’s your name?” Sammy had completely lowered his gun.

“Kelly.” I answered, still eyeing his companion’s firearm carefully.

“I’m Sam.” he… smiled at me? “And this,” he pointed at the other man. “Is my brother, Dean.” He said, glaring at said brother, who reluctantly put down his gun.

“Still not trusting her.” Dean muttered under his breath and I repressed a sigh.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam - not Sammy - held out his hand at me and I took a second before shaking it.

His smile was somehow reassuring and there was a part of me that wanted to believe he wouldn’t try to kill me. He invited me to sit at the small motel room table while his brother left because he “needed some strippers and booze” or something. Sam asked me what I was doing before I got there and I answered truthfully for once in my life. We started by trying to discover why I had appeared in the middle of the motel room but soon, the conversation drifted and we got to know each other a little better. His - big - brother and him were hunters, like I had suspected earlier, and they were currently on a possible werewolf case. I still don’t know why, but I offered to help them. There was something about these two humans, something I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

**December 21st 2014**

I was going through the worse pain I had ever felt in my entire life. It felt like… I can’t even find words to describe it. I could assume that Gabriel was telling me to push more than I could hear him over my wailing. If we hadn’t been in the middle of nowhere, I’m pretty sure my screams could have been heard throughout an entire town.

And God was I trying to push. “Push at the same time you feel a contraction.” The archangel managed to say while I was regaining my breath. I tried to do as he was saying and after a moment, I was rewarded by my uncle telling me he could see the baby’s head. It went on for hours, pushing and screaming and pushing and screaming again. And the pain, the oh so unbearable pain.

It felt like it would never end. I was pushing so hard and gripping the edges of the bed so tight that I’m pretty sure I bent the metal. Finally, after - forever - of pushing and screaming and pushing, I heard something that made my heart stop for a second. It took me a second to realise that the pain was gone and that the noise wasn’t coming from me. I looked over at Gabriel, who was now standing next to me with a smiled so bright it could have lightened up the darkest of days, and in his arms, was that tiny bundle of blankets. And I realised that the crying was coming from there.

Gabriel handed it to me and that’s when I saw him for the first time, my son, my precious boy. I carefully took him in my arms and let him nurse, the same smile now on my lips. For a moment, it didn’t matter that Crowley had never came back since I had told him I was pregnant. Just for a small, bright moment, my heart felt whole again.

“What do you want to name him?” the archangel asked softly.

I looked up at him and said only one word. “Phoenix.” 


	6. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... It's been way too long since my last update... As an apology, I'm gonna be posting two chapters tonight/tomorrow.

**December 25th 2014**

  
It’s Christmas. I think. Things are getting fuzzier and fuzzier every day. Come on… Concentrate on a memory… Memories help…

I remember humming my mother’s lullaby to my son to put him to sleep. He’d had another nightmare, something about hounds chasing him.

  
Once his breathing was steady, I left the small bedroom we were sharing to join Gabriel.

  
“Hey, kiddo.” The archangel murmured, smiling softly “Is he asleep?” I nodded in response and sat down at the kitchen table with him.

  
“Another nightmare.” I sighed. “Are you sure we’re safe here?” I asked, biting my lower lip.

  
“Don’t worry, Kelly.” Gabriel smiled reassuringly and I frowned at the name.

  
“Kelly?” I tilted my head, slightly confused. “That’s not my name.”

  
He chuckled quietly. “I know. I just think a nickname would be more useful in this time period.” He explained. “Less questions asked, you see?” I nodded slowly. “It doesn’t have to be Kelly, though.”

  
I shook my head. “Kelly is good.” I said with a small smile. “I like it. What year is this again?”

  
“1976.” Gabriel answered. “There should be a 400 ish year old you somewhere out there.” He added with a small chuckle.

  
This wasn’t the first time we had -what had Gabby called it?- time traveled. It felt so strange, so many different time periods, so many new things. Constantly moving through time was safer, or so Gabriel said so. That way Crowley couldn’t track us.

  
Fortunately, Phoenix was adapting to this lifestyle pretty good. Aside from the nightmares, that is.

 

**December 26th 2014**

  
“Hello, beautiful.” I heard a woman’s voice speak from behind me. I spun on the balls of my feet to face her.

She had dark raven hair, a beautiful olive skin and those amazing whiskey eyes that seemed to be looking straight into your soul.

  
“B-beautiful?” I stuttered and she just chuckled. “Thank you..?” I said hesitantly.

  
“Well, you’re welcome.” She said with a grin.

  
“Sorry…” I furrowed my brows. “I’ve never been called beautiful by a woman before.”

  
“Shame…” The woman said, leaning against the bar. “Because you are truly breath taking.” She added, what I could only describe as a seductive smirk on her lips. “I’m Sarah.” She offered me her hand to shake.

  
I shook it hesitantly. “Kelly.”

 

**December 27th 2014**

  
“This is getting us nowhere.” I heard Dean groan from my left. “I’m gonna go get some grub. You guys want anything?” He asked.

 

“A cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake.” I answered and felt the look Dean was sending me over my new laptop.

 

I heard a rustling to my right, telling me Sam was shaking his head. “Just a salad.” He replied, probably not even looking up from the book he was reading.

 

“A'ight.” Dean muttered. “I’ll be back in 20.” He grabbed his jacket and headed to the garage.

 

“Just a salad.” I mumbled, mimicking Sam’s voice and chuckled quietly.

 

He looked up at me. “Something funny?” I just kept staring at my laptop and shook my head, holding back my laughter. “Is that so?” He asked, getting up.

 

I barely had time to open my mouth before started tickling me. “Fuck!” I  screamed, trying to push his hands off me. “Stop! I’m sorry! Stop tick-” I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

 

“Really, now?” Sam asked, smirking as he kept tickling me mercilessly.Yes, yes, I’m sorry!” I shouted.

 

I don’t know how but I ended up on the floor with him on top of me. “Please, plea-” I couldn’t breathe.

  
He finally stopped and looked down at me. I looked back at him, panting heavily.

We heard the sound of the impala coming back and Sam quickly got off me. I sighed and got back behind my laptop.

The moment was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please comment. I live for comments. They tell me if I'm doing something right with this story or what I'm doing wrong. So please, leave a comment. It would be greatly appreciated. Comments make me wanna keep writing.  
> Tell me what period of Kelly's life you want me to write about.


	7. Present, Past and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update earlier but I had some trouble with the first part. Anyway, here it is.

**December 28th 2014**

"Morning, beautiful." I heard Sarah purr from my left. I opened my eyes to see her smiling softly down at me.

"Morning." I yawned, smiling back at her and stretching my arms.

She started trailing her fingers up and down my side. "You sounded like you were having a very nice dream." She leaned down to purr into my ear and I blushed at the memory of said dream. "Oh, wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" She asked, smirking.

"Well..." I started, biting my bottom lip. Sarah started kissing down my neck and my breath hitched. "I... You..." I swallowed hard as her teeth grazed my pulse point.

She chuckled darkly and kissed down my neck, her hand wandering up my leg underneath my sleeping gown. I let out a surprised gasp and she seized the opportunity to kiss me. I returned her kiss, moaning softly when her fingertips brushed against my clit. Sarah started rubbing small circles over it as she kept kissing me and I gripped the sheets, squirming under her. She pulled back, grinning devilishly and watching me as whimpered and bucked my hips up to get more.

“Is that close to what you were dreaming about?” she asked, slipping a finger into my heat and slowly moving it in and out of me. I nodded and let out a moan. It was amazing how she knew exactly what to do to have me whining and begging for more. It was almost as if she knew my body better than I did.

She had me on the edge in moments. “Sa-” I was cut out by a lewd moan. “Crap… Sarah, I’m…” She whispered something in my ear and I was cumming hard, screaming her name.

I slowly came down from my high and she was smiling brightly at me. “Happy birthday.” she said and kissed me softly.

 

**December 29th 2014**

"Mama, mama!" I turned around to see Phoenix running towards me, holding something up.

I crouched down to be at his level and smiled. "What is it, darling?"

"Look, mama!" He showed me the tiny tooth he was holding between his fingers.

"Wow!" I said, kissing the top of his head. "Go put it under your pillow so the... Um... Tooth fairy can exchange it for a surprise tonight."

Phoenix titled his head, looking at me with a confused look on his face. "What's the tooth fairy, mama?" He asked.

I chuckled softly. "She's a little fairy  who gives surprises to children who lost their teeth. She takes the teeth under their pillow while they sleep and puts a surprise there." I explained and he nodded quickly, smiling.

"I'll go right now!" Nix said excitedly and ran upstairs to his new bedroom.

We were still moving through time but we were now staying in this safehouse Gabriel had built in the woods. It was better for Phoenix, to have a steady home. Even if it wasn't in the same time period.

 

**December 30th 2014**

Don't piss off an archangel. That'll get your wing torn off.

 

"I just wanted to see what was in the nest." I sobbed, the tears blurring my vision.

"It is alright, little one." Michael said softly as he healed my wing.

"It... There was something shiny..." I sniffled. "And... And I was curious and-" I was cut off by a scream of pain before I started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"There, there." I suppose this was his attempt at soothing me. "Your wing is back in place, now." He murmured.

His grace was warm, hot even. I remember thinking he was burning my flesh back together. "Hurts." I whined, wiping my tears.

"I know, little one." Michael sighed. "Just a little bit longer." There was another spike of pain and then, nothing. "All better."

"Can you kiss it better, please?" I asked in a small voice. I could feel his confusion. How could a kiss be of any medical help. "My mama used to do it." I explained and it seemed to be good enough for him because he gave the base of my wing a soft kiss. "Thank you." 


	8. Old and New Songs

**January 1st 2015**

Happy new year or whatever. It’s not like anyone else keeps track of time, around here. It used to mean so much, what feels like forever ago. It was a new beginning, another chance, another year to do something good with one’s life.

I remember cuddling with Phoenix and Gabriel as we watched the ball come down on our small TV. I remember Nix counting the seconds till midnight loudly, giggling and clapping when he reached zero. And then, he hugged me tight and said: “Happy new year, mama. I love you.”

“I love you too, Nix.” I smiled, hugging him back tightly.

We celebrated surviving another year, dancing and laughing. Gabriel even sang. And it’s moments like this I miss. Moments where time seemed to stop and where I felt truly happy.

And I miss my little boy. His smile when Gabriel made it snow confetti in the living room. The way he giggled at the archangel’s singing. I miss how he’d snuggle me and rub his eyes, telling me he wasn’t sleepy.

I wish I could just go back and

**January 4th 2015**

I seriously had no clue how you had managed to get Sam to watch this movie. Dean had bailed as soon as I’d said the title but I had somehow convinced the giant to stay. I sang along with every song, much to his amusement, but I didn’t care. I loved this stupid kids movie.

We were in Sam’s mustang, that

afternoon and it was getting boring so I turned on the radio. The next song on the CD started and we immediately looked at each other with a smile.

“Okay, can I just, say something crazy?” I asked at the same time as Kristen Bell.

Sammy smiled even more. “I love crazy!” He chuckled softly.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you…” I sang.

“I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like…,” He replied.

“I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue”

“But with you…

But with you” We sang together.

“I found my place…” Sam sang at the same time I did.

“I see your face…”

“And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!” Sam glanced at me as we sang.

“With you!”

“With you!”

“With you!”

“With you!”

“Love is an open door…” The car pulled to a stop, in the bunker’s garage, and our eyes met.

“I mean it’s crazy…”

“What?” I asked.

“We finish each other's—”

“Sandwiches!” I cut him up and chuckles.

“That’s what I was gonna say!”

“I’ve never met someone–”

“Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!” We giggled like two kids. “Our mental synch. Ro Ni-zation

Can have but one explanation”

“You–”

“And I–”

“Were–”

“Just–” We cut eachother off.

“Meant to be!”

“Say goodbye…”

“Say goodbye…” We sang together.

“To the pain of the past

We don’t have to feel it anymore!”

“Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!”

“With you!”

“With you!!”

“With you!!!”

“With you!!!!”

“Love is an open door…” We finished in a soft voice. Sam looked at me and we leant towards each other, and just as our lips were about to touch, Dean banged on the passenger side window, making the two of us jump.


	9. Auction

**January 6th 2015**

 

I was surprised when I received an invitation to Plutus’ auction. Nephilim weren't exactly the most popular species out there so what was that all about? But, despite my apprehension, I decided to go anyway. The auction was held in a warehouse, with warding symbols all over the walls and windows; and I knew all my powers were gone the second I walked in. They made me leave my angel blade by the metal detector and it only made me feel even more naked. 

 

As I made my way into the room where all the artifacts were showcased, I could feel the eyes of various beings on me and knowing they could probably smell what I was made me shiver a little. I did spot Samandriel, but I would have had to walk by Crowley to go talk to him, and the auction started before I could think of a way to get him to notice me. 

 

I sat in the middle, away from Crowley’s view, and watched as Plutus and his girl Friday settled onto the stage. Beau rapped a gravel to signal the beginning of the auction.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and...other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event.” He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica. Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products.” I looked at what little I had brought while he kept talking, and I really hoped it was enough, in case what I was looking for showed up. “Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus,” he continued. “Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold? Ah. This lady,” he gestured to her with his gravel. “I have three. Do I have, uh, four? Ah,” he pointed at someone else, “four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five?” He nodded at another lady. “Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?” No one else raised their hand and I wasn’t interested in the amulet. “Any other bids? Any other bids?” Still nothing. “Sold.” It was taken away and another item was brought onto the stage by one of the staff members. “Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir.”

 

A man I recognized as Odin’s brother, Vili, stood from his chair and held up and bone. “A finger bone from the frost giant Ymir,” he said and Beau looked at Plutus, who shook his head. “Uh... the bone and, uh…” He held up a bloodstained brown paper bag and a made a face. “…5/8 of a virgin.”

 

Plutus nodded, this time, and Beau smiled politely. “Ah. Sold.” I could hear Crowley speaking behind me but I couldn’t make out the words as a very ancient tablet replaced the hammer, on the stand. “Our next lot, the Word of God…” He held it up and my breath hitched in my throat. How the Hell had the god acquired it? “…capital ‘G’ – very old, very rare.”

 

“Three billion dollars.” Crowley announced, probably standing up, and I blinked in surprise.

 

“The ‘Mona Lisa.’” Samandriel countered.

 

“The real ‘Mona Lisa,” I heard the demon add, “where she's topless.”

 

“Vatican City.” My friend countered once more.

 

“Alaska.” Now, Crowley was just joking.

 

“Palin and a bridge to nowhere?” Beau looked unimpressed. “No, thanks.”

 

“All right. The moon.” Yup. Joking.

 

“Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot…” Beau pointed at someone behind me. “…Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord.”

A woman gasped and stood up. “No!”

 

The prophet appeared, chained near Plutus and I sat up because Holy shit, there was a kid on the line, now. “Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set.” Beau continued. So, do I hear a bid of, um –”

 

“No, stop!” The woman, probably the kid’s mother, interrupted him. “I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house.” Plutus chuckled like the asshole he was.

 

“Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range.” Beau smiled smugly.

 

“My soul.” She said, and I froze in place.

 

“Mom, don't!” Kevin yelled at her.

 

“I bid my soul!” Her voice was so shaky but I couldn’t blame her. There was nothing I wouldn’t give for my son, either.

 

“Interesting.” Plutus spoke for the first time.

 

“If it's souls that you're after,” Crowley started to sound a bit desperate, but it might have just been because I knew him so well. “I can give you a million souls.” I heard someone else talking but they were too far to make out the words. “So we have a deal.”

 

“It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?”It was almost like the god was challenging him.

 

“Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul!” Crowley shouted. 

 

Plutus laughed and I couldn’t help but chuckle with him. “Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul.” He looked back to Mrs Tran. “ Congrats, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” She said, her voice sounding like she was crying and I’m pretty sure Crowley stormed out.

  
The rest of the auction went out without any other incidents but I was disappointed that what I was looking for didn’t show up. It just meant I would have to keep looking for it. Fantastic.


End file.
